<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Year To Save Me From Tears, I'll Give It To Someone Special by bootsy_mine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560707">This Year To Save Me From Tears, I'll Give It To Someone Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsy_mine/pseuds/bootsy_mine'>bootsy_mine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsy_mine/pseuds/bootsy_mine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With his father in Azkaban the outlook for a happy Christmas is not very good for one Draco Malfoy so why must Granger decorate their common space and sing Christmas songs constantly to remind him?  Written for the 2020 Dramione Duet Round 12.  For ningloreth, I hope I've done your prompt justice and this story brings you a smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>round 12 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Year To Save Me From Tears, I'll Give It To Someone Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningloreth/gifts">ningloreth</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry Potter and everything in his world belongs to J K Rowlings.  I have just borrowed them briefly for a spot of fun.  No profit is being made.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco glared at the calendar, December 4th meant there were three weeks until Christmas.  He used to love Christmas.  It was a celebration with time off school, parties, gifts, family and friends.  But that was before his father decided to break into the Department of Mysteries and before, his father was sent to Azkaban.  Now Christmas would be spent putting on a brave face for his mother and supporting her through daily visits to Azkaban to cheer up his father.  She would break down sobbing before New Year’s.  They were both sensitive to the Dementors and while the Dementors weren’t technically allowed to pull happiness from visitors, the guards tended to turn a blind eye; especially, when you were visiting someone with a Dark Mark.</p>
<p>If only he could stay at Hogwarts this year.  He wouldn’t have to face that dreary cold place.  He wouldn’t have the little joys left in his life sucked out of him.</p>
<p>This was his last year at Hogwarts.  He was graduating.  It should be his best year yet!  Draco began tallying up the pros in his life:</p>
<p>He was given the privilege of being made Head Boy.<br/>He was voted Quidditch Captain of the Slytherin Team.<br/>Professor Snape had started a tutoring program for the younger students and as Head Boy he was one of the two students put in charge of it.<br/>There was to be a big Christmas Ball the day before everyone went home for the Holidays.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the Cons in his life were greater:</p>
<p>Grainger was Head Girl so he had to share a common room with her and discuss matters of importance daily.<br/>Harry Potter still beat him more often than not on the Quidditch field.<br/>The tutoring program was a lot of work and required most of his free time and since tutoring was mainly done in the Head Common Room meant a distinct lack of privacy.<br/>He had to go home after the Christmas Ball and that meant multiple visits to Azkaban until he could return to Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Draco sighed, he would just have to put Christmas and it’s merriments out of his mind.  It was only the 4th of December.  Who would start festivities today already?  He was being silly.  He had at least another week before he would have to deal with the incessant reminders of what was to come.</p>
<p>Steeling his resolve, he straightened his tie, pulled on his robe and ran his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>“I can do this,” he whispered at his reflection.</p>
<p>The young man who looked back at him was cool and confident betraying no hint of the turmoil within.</p>
<p>Draco nodded at his reflection and opened the door into the common room to grab a cup of tea before class.</p>
<p>He stopped in the doorway.  Granger was in the middle of decorating the Common Room with garlands, tinsel, and fairy lights.</p>
<p>There was a huge Christmas tree in the corner the coat rack normally occupied and it was already fully decorated.  There were glass balls, garlands, tinsel, fairy lights, candy canes, and an angel on top.  The fireplace was surrounded in greenery with little red berries and fairy lights twinkling on and off.  Having covered every inch of the mantle she could without starting the castle on fire, she’d moved on to a centerpiece she was forming on their coffee table.</p>
<p>While she worked, she was softly singing, “Last Christmas, I gave you my heart<br/>but the very next day you gave it away.  This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special.”</p>
<p>Draco was torn, it sounded like she was still pretty broken up about her break-up with Weasley.  He’d thought it was a sensible decision.  They were not well matched and would have made one another miserable if they’d ended up married.  Granger was too intelligent and tidy to make a good wife for the hot tempered red head.  Lavender Brown was a much better choice for that one.  She wouldn’t feel mentally stifled by their conversations and she would be pleased to loudly display their dating.  Granger was more private.  Even enduring heartbreak she was singing a sweet Christmassy tune.</p>
<p>Christmas, Draco sighed, why did she have to remind him that it was coming so soon.  Draco scowled, “Granger!”</p>
<p>Hermione jumped and turned to face Draco, “You bellowed?”</p>
<p>“What the devil do you think you’re doing?” Draco demanded.</p>
<p>“I’m making the Common Room festive for the Hols.” Hermione shrugged.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell, don’t you think you should ask me before dousing the room in Christmas?” Draco countered.</p>
<p>“No, I see no reason to involve you.  Dumbledore directed that the Common Room be made jolly for meetings with the younger students.  I didn’t think a Grinch like you would want to help.” Granger answered.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to help, but I would appreciate it if you would consult me before redecorating a room we have to share,” Draco pointed out.</p>
<p>“Why?  You don’t consult me before inviting people into it,” she countered.</p>
<p>She was sassing him.  He liked to see a little sass in a woman.  He would have smiled, but then he saw what she was wearing.  A Christmas sweater, but not just any Christmas sweater, this had to be the ugliest Christmas sweater he had ever seen.  It was violently red with what looked like a giant green bush in the dead center and in front of that bush was what he could only guess was a reindeer with a bright red light nose that blinked light on and off.</p>
<p>“Merlin’s beard, what are you wearing?” Draco inquired.</p>
<p>Hermione laughed, “Isn’t it brilliant?  My mum sent it as an early Christmas present and since Dumbledore has waived the mandatory uniforms until after we return from the Hols, I thought I’d take advantage.”</p>
<p>“Does the man have dung for brains?  It’ll be chaos.  No one will get any work done!” Draco ranted.</p>
<p>“Calm down, Mr. Scrooge.  Just because you insist on being perfectly polished at all times doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t have some fun.  Everyone’s been really tense lately.  Dumbledore wants the students to have a little fun and lighten up.” Hermione scolded.</p>
<p>“What about getting an education?” Draco groaned.  “I thought that would matter to you of all people.”</p>
<p>“You’re right I do believe an education is important.  I guess I’ll just have to teach you about the joys of Christmas.” Hermione teased picking up ‘A Christmas Carol.’</p>
<p>“Whoa there, put the muggle books down, I know all I need to know about Christmas.” Draco insisted.</p>
<p>“It’s not just about presents,” Hermione sighed, “It’s about peace, goodwill, cheer, helping others…”</p>
<p>Shaking his head Draco made a hasty retreat, he could grab a cup of tea in the Great Hall and put up with the loud students there.  He did not want a lecture on thinking of others at Christmas.  The Malfoy’s were known for their generous holiday donations.  Perhaps he would think about which charity should be the recipient of his personal donation this year.</p>
<p>Each year since he’d started Hogwarts he gave 10% of his vault interest to a charity he deemed worthy.  He had already given to Mediwizards without Restrictions, Wizarding Disaster Search Crup Foundation, Newt Scamander Action Network, Werewolves of London, and the Asylum for Fatherless Witches and Wizards.  Perhaps if he focused on the less fortunate it would help.</p>
<p>He might even ask Granger for her opinion, as long as it was a Wizarding Charity, he may even donate to the one she would suggest.  Nodding at his decision, he opened the door and entered the Great Hall.  </p>
<p>He once again had to stop in the doorway and blink.  The Great Hall had been decked out in Christmas splendor.  There were fairy lights hanging all over the ceiling.  Several sprigs of mistletoe were floating around in search of unsuspecting students.  Garlands covered the walls and the front of the teachers’ tables.  The food was already set as though it were the Holiday Feast.</p>
<p>The students at the Hufflepuff table were all dressed in weekend clothes while the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were mixed with some dressed casually and others in their school uniforms but with sleeves rolled up and loose ties.  The Slytherin table was dressed as usual with the students all donning their uniforms appropriately.</p>
<p>Quickly making his way to the Slytherin table, he slid between Crabbe and Goyle hoping their bulk would shelter him from his surroundings.</p>
<p>“Oh good, Draco you’re here,” Crabbe greeted.</p>
<p>“Morning, Crabbe.” Draco replied.</p>
<p>“Me and Greg were wondering,” Crabbe began, “if you could help us with something.”</p>
<p>“What is it you need help with Vincent?” Draco asked pouring himself a warm cup of tea.</p>
<p>“We heard some Gryffindors talking about a Secret Santa.  Do the muggles have another Santa that we don’t know about?” Crabbe asked.</p>
<p>“I say they’re lying, there’s only one Santa,” Goyle confided.</p>
<p>Draco shook his head as it began to throb, even his closest allies were going to force Christmas topics on him.  “It’s just the name they give to an exchange of gifts.  You see not all Muggles have enough galleons to buy gifts for all their friends and family so a family or group of friends agrees to cast lots so they each only buy a gift for one person in the group.  Instead of signing their name to the gift, the Muggles all sign the gift from your Secret Santa so that they can all feel as though they gave and got gifts from everyone in the exchange.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that sounds like a good idea,” Vince decided.</p>
<p>“I like the sound of only having to buy one gift,” Greg nodded.</p>
<p>“That also means you only get one gift, are you okay with that?” Draco asked.</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s not such a good idea after all,” Greg decided.</p>
<p>“Besides, what if you picked the name of the one person who’s hardest to buy for,” Vince agreed, “At least this way you get to pick easy presents too.”</p>
<p>“So, what do you want for Christmas?” Greg asked.</p>
<p>“A new Quidditch kit,” Vince answered.</p>
<p>“I want a new broom,” Greg wistfully admitted.</p>
<p>“I want enough Ogden’s finest to have parties all summer break,” Theo added.</p>
<p>“I’d like a nice piece of jewelry,” Pansy hinted joining the conversation.</p>
<p>“I want a trip to Europe,” Daphne added.</p>
<p>“I want an authentic Muggle clubbing outfit so I can blend in and go out clubbing,” Blaise interrupted.</p>
<p>“I want to lose 5 stone,” Mille grumped.</p>
<p>‘I just want to not visit Azkaban,’ Draco thought as he watched Granger walk into the Great Hall wearing the hideous sweater.</p>
<p>At her entrance, Dumbledore stood up and walked over to his podium for an announcement.</p>
<p>Draco watched from behind Goyle’s shoulder.  Whenever Granger and Dumbledore planned things without his input, it was never good.</p>
<p>“In a spirit of cooperation, the school has decided to implement a trial of some new customs this year,” Dumbledore began.</p>
<p>All the students in the Great Hall stopped talking and eating and turned to learn more.</p>
<p>“We will be shortening classes and implementing some Muggle and long forgotten Wizarding customs to educate you each on the way the other half lives,” Dumbledore began.</p>
<p>“Each first and seventh year student will take part in the Muggle tradition known as ‘The Elf on the Shelf.’  Every student will take part in the Muggle tradition known as ‘The Secret Santa.’  Both the Head students and every Prefect will take part in the Muggle tradition of a ‘Talent Pageant.’  Any other student who wishes to participate may also do so.  </p>
<p>We will all be wearing ‘synthesis’ in true Wizarding custom.  Each student will craft and exchange ‘cerei’ as the ancient Wizards did this time of year.  Finally in respect of our ancestors, each student will craft and exchange ‘Sigillaria’ and perform the ancient ritual associated with them together.</p>
<p>May you all find this year’s Holiday festivities to be new and refreshing!”</p>
<p>Having completed his announcements, Dumbledore sat down again as Granger took the podium.</p>
<p>“For those of you unfamiliar with Muggle customs, ‘The Elf on the Shelf’ is a bit of magic that even the Muggles perform at this time of year.”   Hermione held up a small doll that looked more like a miniature human with pointed ears than an elf.  “This is ‘the Elf’ and there is one for each First year student.  We ask that every First and Seventh Year student join us in the Great Hall at 3:00 PM today for a reading of “The Elf on the Shelf” which will help to explain the activity.  The First Years will be watched by the elves and the Seventh Years will be responsible to supervise the elves’ mischief.”</p>
<p>Draco groaned, he did not want to listen to a Christmas story or supervise a bloody toy.</p>
<p>“The Secret Santa exchange will be very exciting.  If you each lift up your plates, you will see a parchment to complete.  It will ask for your name, House, year, and 3 things you would love to get for Christmas.  Fill it out and it will be transported to the Headmaster’s office for assignment to another student.  Each student will receive an owl at some time tomorrow with one of these parchments and fulfill one of the 3 wishes.  You will wrap the gift with the recipient’s name on the tag and place it under the tree in the Great Hall.  The gift will be signed ‘from your Secret Santa’ no one except Dumbledore will know who really gave each gift.  These gifts will be delivered by Santa himself during meals in the Great Hall.  Each student will receive their gift from Santa so don’t be discouraged if you aren’t one of the first to receive your gift.  Rest assured, you will all receive a gift.  Also, you may place your gifts to one another under the tree for Santa to deliver, just remember to write who they are for and who they are from.” </p>
<p>Draco frowned, he wasn’t concerned about buying another gift, he had plenty of money for that; however, he had no idea what he should put down on the parchment.  The things he wanted couldn’t be bought.</p>
<p>“The Talent Pageant will be held the Friday before the Ball in the Great Hall.  Each of your Heads and Prefects will share a hidden talent with you.  Please be kind, we are all just learning about this and haven’t been given much time to practice,” Hermione joked.  </p>
<p>The Great Hall broke out into laughter as she made a feigned frowning face before resuming her cheerful demeanor.</p>
<p>“And now, my counterpart Malfoy will explain the Ancient Wizarding Traditions for the Muggleborns who are unfamiliar,” at this Hermione stepped away from the podium and gestured in his direction.</p>
<p>Draco forced a smile and made his way to the podium.  Thanks for throwing him under the Knight bus, by asking him to explain ancient wizarding customs, without consulting him first and giving him time for any preparation.  It was a good thing he’d been listening to the announcements or he wouldn’t even know what he was explaining!   </p>
<p>Draco cleared his throat and began, “Synthesis is the shedding of traditional attire and replacing it with bright, colorful, and festive garb for the celebration of Saturnalia.  It appears some have already begun the practice.  If you look at our Head Girl, Miss Granger, you will see she traded in her school uniform for that very bright and colorful sweater.”</p>
<p>The Great Hall erupted with some students laughing and others cheering as Hermione stood up to display her ugly Christmas sweater.</p>
<p>Shooting sparks skyward from his wand, he regained the room’s attention, “Cerei are wax taper candles exchanged between the closest of friends as part of Saturnalia celebrations.  The candles are crafted personally for each recipient so no candle given is the same.” </p>
<p>Hermione joined him at the podium and added, “There will be a workshop this evening in the Great Hall at 7:00 pm to teach you how to craft the candles and personalize them.  You will each be given 4 students to craft and exchange cerei.  One student will be assigned from each house to promote interhouse relations.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, for that addition Granger,” Draco acknowledged briefly smirking to let her know she was in trouble for not warning him about this, “Finally, Sigillaria are small terracotta figures given to close friends and relatives.  These are given sacrifices of food and drink and then burned to renew one’s magic for the coming year.  The ancient wizards used true human sacrifices; however, over the last 1000 years or so we switched over to the terracotta figures in an effort to be more politically correct, humane, and less barbaric.”  Draco smirked at the crowd before adding, “The ancients got to have all the fun.”</p>
<p>The Great Hall erupted again as the Wizarding children laughed and the Muggleborn children looked around in concern.</p>
<p>Hermione shoved him away from the podium and took over again, “Thank you for your little joke, Malfoy.  Perhaps, it was in bad taste for some of the students.  The crafting of the terracotta figures will also be taught tonight at 7:00 pm in the Great Hall.  We thank you all for joining us in bringing Muggle and Wizarding traditions together.”</p>
<p>The students began chattering in excitement over the shortened classes and extra presents.</p>
<p>“A little warning before asking me to explain things in front of the entire student body would be appreciated,” Draco snarked.</p>
<p>“Dumbledore suggested the ancient wizarding customs and said you’d be familiar as your family regularly takes part in them,” Hermione returned with a shrug of her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Am I teaching the crafting of the cerei and sigillaria too?” Draco mocked.</p>
<p>“Thank you for volunteering, I knew we could count on you,” Hermione agreed patting Draco on the back before walking away to join her friends at the Gryffindor table.</p>
<p>Draco’s glare followed her to the table before he returned to his seat to ponder over the parchment.  In a fit of frustration, he filled out the parchment with what he would actually like.</p>
<p>Name: Draco Malfoy<br/>House: Slytherin<br/>Year: 7th<br/>Gift Ideas:<br/>1.	Visit my father without having to set foot in Azkaban.<br/>2.	Bring back my mother’s smile.<br/>3.	A gift from the heart, a genuine surprise.</p>
<p>Shaking his head at his own foolishness, Draco folded the parchment and tucked it away within his robes.</p>
<p>The bell rang and he headed to his Transfiguration class.  This year things had gotten much harder.  The transfigurations were complex and could be life threatening if done improperly.  However, there was the Animagus project.  </p>
<p>Professor McGonagall had instituted an optional extra credit project for any student wishing to attempt becoming an Animagus.  She had indicated that in most cases a wizard’s Patronus was also their Animagus form.  Draco thought it would be brilliant to be one.  He’d been working on his Patronus all summer until he’d perfected it.  He hoped he could learn to be an Animagus though he wasn’t certain how useful a skill it would be as his Patronus was not likely to go unnoticed.</p>
<p>Settling himself into his seat, he surveyed the room.  Garlands had been strung about and there were fairy lights twinkling.  McGonagall sat in her cat form on the desk batting at some Mistletoe.</p>
<p>Draco smirked as the Professor transformed back into her human form and spelled the mistletoe to float about the room.</p>
<p>“Professor,” Draco called out.</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. Malfoy,” McGonagall answered.</p>
<p>“Why is there mistletoe in class?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Professor Dumbledore has asked that there be mistletoe in every classroom this year.  It will only be active in the sixth and seventh year classes.  He has assured me it will add some levity to the Holidays and not be a large distraction,” she explained.</p>
<p>Draco nodded in understanding.  His classmates had been entering and taking their seats while they exclaimed over the decorated room.</p>
<p>Hermione came into the room and headed straight for her seat next to him softly singing, “I don't want a lot for Christmas.  There is just one thing I need, and I Don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace”</p>
<p>“So what is the one thing you need for Christmas, Granger?” Draco asked loudly enough to gain the attention of Seamus and Pansy at the next table.</p>
<p>“I’m not singing about wanting something special for Christmas, it’s a song Malfoy.  Don’t you sing your favorite Christmas songs this time of year to feel festive?” Hermione teased.</p>
<p>Draco pondered a moment before smirking and softly singing back, “There's something stuck up in the chimney And I don't know what it is But it's been there all night long Well, I waited up for Santa all Christmas night But he never came, and it don't seem right And there's something in the chimney And it doesn't make a sound But I wish you Merry Christmas.”<br/>Hermione laughed and smacked his shoulder, “I didn’t know wizards knew Muggle Christmas songs.”</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes, “Know your enemy, Granger.”</p>
<p>Hermione frowned back at him looking disappointed that he’d not actually joined in on her cheer.  Around them came cheers and jeers as Seamus gave Pansy a thorough kissing under the mistletoe.</p>
<p>“Attention students,” McGonagall called out gathering the attention of the class.  “Today we will be working on a project specially requested by Professor Dumbledore.  I’m sure you heard his announcement that Santa himself will be delivering the Secret Santa gifts.  We are going to transfigure Santa’s sleigh and reindeer.  Each will be unique.  In the corner of the class are 10 large stones.  You and your partner will each levitate a stone to your work area to begin the transfiguring process.  It will likely take the full week of half classes to get them right.  I want each team working on a reindeer and I will assign the reindeer.”</p>
<p>“But there are 10 stones,” Hermione pointed out.</p>
<p>“A good observation Miss Granger, the 10th stone is for the sleigh.  Once a team has acceptably produced their reindeer, they will be able to join the class on transfiguring the sleigh,” McGonagall explained.</p>
<p>“Seamus and Pansy, you are assigned Dasher,” McGonagall began.</p>
<p>Pansy raised her hand.</p>
<p>“Yes, Miss Parkinson,” McGonagall called on her.</p>
<p>“What’s the difference in the reindeer other than their names?” she questioned.</p>
<p>McGonagall smiled, “Another excellent question.  I shall put the reindeer’s descriptions on the board.”</p>
<p>With a wave of her wand, McGonagall spelled the descriptions onto the blackboard and continued handing out reindeer assignments.</p>
<p>Draco looked at the blackboard and began reading:</p>
<p>Dasher<br/>One of Santa’s fastest reindeer, Dasher originally came from the German word “Dascher” which means ‘purse maker’ in English, so Dasher can even sew!</p>
<p>Dancer<br/>Dancer is known for her elegance and grace of movement but she is not just a pretty reindeer.  She is strong and has the most endurance of all the reindeer helping to ensure Santa’s team doesn’t tire out before the last gift is delivered.</p>
<p>Prancer<br/>Prancer is a very loyal reindeer and is often found in the factory with the elves prancing around with them. Prancer also has to look his best all the time as he never knows who he might meet next.</p>
<p>Vixen<br/>Vixen loves to put on a great show and show off with his magic tricks. He can be quite cheeky though when he is with the other reindeer, he likes to play tricks on them, but Santa loves his magic tricks as they can come in super handy on Christmas Eve when delivering presents.</p>
<p>Comet<br/>Easy going and loves to play ball games with the fawns, Comet is the reindeer that all the children look up to and she loves the attention! She also has some words of wisdom, inspiring children to be on their best behaviour.</p>
<p>Cupid<br/>Cupid is the affectionate reindeer who often carries mistletoe. Cupid has a sweet tooth and mince pies are her favourite so make sure you leave them out on Christmas Eve! She also loves to sing much to the other reindeer's annoyance!</p>
<p>Donner<br/>Originating from the Dutch word for thunder, Donner is always noticed when he enters a room due to his deep booming voice. Like Cupid, he also loves to sing, especially with his twin Blitzen in duets.</p>
<p>Blitzen<br/>From the Dutch word for ‘lightning’, Blitzen is a fast and playful reindeer, just like a lightning bolt. She’s always on time as a result!</p>
<p>Rudolph<br/>Santa’s guiding light, Rudolph joined after the original 8. He is a shy reindeer and at first was very self-conscious about himself and his red nose which many used to make fun of. It wasn’t until Santa recognised his shiny bulb of a nose as a gift in order to light the way with his beacon of light and lead them through snowy conditions. He loves to play hide and seek too, when he’s not working, although he does have an advantage against the other reindeer as he can light up dark spots in order to find his friends.</p>
<p>“Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, you are assigned Cupid,” McGonagall stated before moving on to the next table.</p>
<p>Draco reread the description of Cupid, “Do you think McGonagall will notice if we snag some of the mistletoe?  I don’t think transfigured mistletoe will work the same.”</p>
<p>“Why would we need mistletoe?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>“We have Cupid, so mistletoe,” Draco gestured to the board.</p>
<p>Hermione smiled, “I have an idea, let’s cover her harness in mistletoe and enchant a piece to float above her head at all times so the students have to give her a kiss when she delivers their presents.”</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes but agreed.  This could be a bit of fun after all.</p>
<p>They took turns transfiguring the rock and by the end of class had a full reindeer shape though not much else to show for their labors.  However, when looking around they’d done well.  Pansy and Seamus’s reindeer was just a head sticking out of a stone.  Harry and Ron’s was a stone being supported by reindeer legs.</p>
<p>Hermione laughed and pointed out that Lavendar and Blaise’s reindeer was a tail and rear end sticking out of their stone.</p>
<p>“Nicely done class, please clean up your stations,” Professor McGonagall instructed.</p>
<p>Hermione banished the dust and small stone fragments which were dislodged during the transfiguring process while Draco transfigured a piece of parchment into a pretty cover to put over their work in progress and spelled their names onto it before floating it into the closet in the space marked “Cupid.”</p>
<p>When Draco returned to their work station, it was clean and tidy. </p>
<p>Charms class was next.  Thankfully, the Slytherins had Charms with the Hufflepuffs so Draco didn’t have to listen to anymore Christmas tunes from Granger.</p>
<p>“Welcome, welcome one and all.  Today we will be practicing a very special charm Piertotum Locomotor.  Who can tell me what it does?” Professor Flitwick greeted.</p>
<p>Susan Bones was quick to raise her hand and answer, “It brings artefacts to life.”</p>
<p>“Very good, very good, 10 points to Hufflepuff,” Professor Flitwick praised, “Now can anyone tell me the charm to provide personality to the artefact?”</p>
<p>Draco called out, “Ingenium.”</p>
<p>“10 points to Slytherin,” Professor Flitwick awarded, “Now can anyone guess how we are going to use these two charms?”</p>
<p>Theodore Nott called out, “To bring Santa’s reindeer to life so they can deliver the presents?”</p>
<p>“Excellent, another 10 points to Slytherin,” Professor Flitwick cheered, “Now I want each one of you to choose a toy and practice.  I will be around to check your work.” Professor Flitwick instructed gesturing to a box of toys in the front of the room.  </p>
<p>Draco chose a toy dragon and enchanted it to fly around the room puffing smoke and breathing a small stream of fire from a safe distance.  </p>
<p>“That is ‘O’ work, Mr. Malfoy,” Professor Flitwick commended.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Professor,” Draco smiled starting to enjoy the exercise.</p>
<p>Some faint singing caught his attention from the hallway and he strained his ears to hear, “Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy and cozy are we ring-a-ling-a ding-dong-ding!  We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be ring-a-ling-a ding-dong-ding! Let's take the road before us and sing a chorus or two ring-a-ling-a ding-dong-ding!  Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you ring-a-ling-a ding-dong-ding!”</p>
<p>The singing gradually grew louder until Hermione Granger appeared in the doorway, “Excuse me Professor.”</p>
<p>The teacher excused himself and joined the Head Girl in the hallway closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>Draco sighed, the Christmas song reminded him again that he couldn’t stop the holidays and soon he would be shivering in the visiting room of Azkaban having the joy sucked out of him.</p>
<p>Professor Flitwick returned to the room followed by Hermione, “Wonderful news students, if you will all give your attention to our Miss Granger.”</p>
<p>Hermione stood in front of the room with a smile, “As I am sure you are all aware all the seventh years are required to take part in ‘The Elf on the Shelf’ holiday activity.  Normally a Muggle child’s parents place the toy elf into a mischievous scene for the children to find; however, since we are wizards and witches, I suggest making use of the charms you are currently learning to enchant Santa and his reindeer to cause the elves to perform the mischief.  Please remember, you will be responsible for what happens so please use some discretion in how much mischief you spell into your elf.  Are there any questions?”</p>
<p>Ernie Macmillon’s hand shot up, “How are these spells going to be useful in real life?”</p>
<p>Hermione smiled, “If you become a parent, they can be used to enchant toys for your child; however, even if you don’t use them to entertain a child they can be used in a variety of situations.  For instance, the spell is enchanted into the suits of armor that line our halls.  In the event of an attack on the school, the suits of armor can be spelled to life to defend the students and the school.”</p>
<p>“Why bother, we could just use our wands,” Pansy prompted.</p>
<p>“Wands may be effective against other wizards and witches, but many magical creatures are impervious to magic and need to be dealt with hand to hand which is why swords are still employed in our community.” Hermione answered.</p>
<p>“Thank you for your announcements,” Professor Flitwick dismissed her and continued critiquing and recommending corrections until the bell rang.</p>
<p>It was lunchtime, so with some trepidation Draco headed to the Great Hall.  So far, the mistletoe had left him in peace but he knew he was unlikely to avoid it while eating.  Walking into the Great Hall, he scanned the room and took a quick circuit to avoid the troublesome plant on his way to the Slytherin table.</p>
<p>Sliding between Vince and Greg once more, he began filling his plate.  While he didn’t want to be reminded of the Hols, he couldn’t help but appreciate the food.</p>
<p>“Mr. Malfoy, may I have a word?” Snape asked calling Draco over to the Teacher’s table.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, he left his plate and walked over to his favorite teacher.</p>
<p>“Professor Dumbledore will be making an announcement once everyone arrives that there will be a Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow and next weekend to allow the students to fulfill their Secret Santa requirement.  Since first and second years are not typically allowed to go, he’s been given permission by their parents to allow them with a Teacher or 7th year’s supervision.  As Head Boy, the Headmaster will expect you to volunteer, please see that other 7th year Slytherins do as well.” Professor Snape directed.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Draco acknowledged heading back to his table only to be stopped by an invisible wall.  Looking up, it was confirmed that the mistletoe was hovering above his head preventing his leaving until he bestowed a kiss, turning he saw a very red faced Head Girl standing behind him.</p>
<p>“Why Miss Granger, what brings you here?” Draco wondered.</p>
<p>“The Head Master called me over to update me on some announcements he’ll be making,” Hermione answered as she shifted from one foot to the other looking more uncomfortable than Draco would have expected.</p>
<p>“Don’t punch me,” he whispered leaning in and kissing her lips so softly that she barely felt it before the mistletoe released them and they both headed back to their tables.</p>
<p>Draco watched Granger as she walked away, she seemed stiff as though the kiss had shaken her up instead of being a silly requirement of the mistletoe.  Normally, her hips swayed much more freely when she walked about.  </p>
<p>“How was she?” Blaise asked as he reclaimed his seat.</p>
<p>Draco shrugged, “I barely touched her lips, you can’t tell from a peck.  Why don’t you go and find out?”</p>
<p>“No thanks, I like my bollocks just the way they are,” Blaise disagreed.</p>
<p>Draco smirked, “I wonder what she would have done if I had really kissed her?”</p>
<p>“Don’t try it, your future wife will want to have children,” Daphne advised.</p>
<p>“Dumbledore is going to ask for 7th year volunteers to supervise 1st and 2nd years for a Hogsmeade weekend.  Snape wants full participation,” Draco warned.</p>
<p>As the news was spread through the table to all the 7th years, there were groans and sighs; but, when Dumbledore made his announcement and asked for a showing of hands to volunteer, every 7th year Slytherin’s hand rose.  </p>
<p>Thankfully the 7th years were each assigned a 1st or 2nd year from their own house and Dumbledore included that the 1st and 2nd years would only be given a half day in Hogsmeade to allow the 7th year students time to do their own shopping.</p>
<p>Double Potions with the Gryffindors was next so Draco grabbed an apple off the table and headed to class.  </p>
<p>Hermione was already sitting at his table humming a Christmas tune when he arrived.</p>
<p>“Don’t the Gryffindors sit over there?” he greeted arching his head towards the other side of the room.</p>
<p>“Dumbledore wants to have each of us to pair with a member of the opposite house until Christmas to promote unity.  He suggested to me that the Heads sit together willingly to set an example.” She informed him.</p>
<p>Draco raised an eyebrow at Pansy when she entered and murmured, “Sit with a Gryff.”</p>
<p>Pansy nodded and sat at a table with Neville.  Daphne took one look at Draco sitting with Hermione and Pansy sitting with Neville before she made a beeline for Harry.</p>
<p>Once all the students had arrived and chosen a seat with a member of the opposite house, Professor Snape began his lecture.</p>
<p>“Today we will be learning how to add a little Christmas cheer to our pets at home.  The Metamophose Potion was created by Zygmunt Budge for pet owners who love their pet but would like to see a different appearance.  This potion takes a week to brew.  Given to any pet, it will change their appearance.  If we add mistletoe to the brew, the pet will be given a Christmas-like appearance.  For instance, your Jarvey’s fur will be turned snow white and sparkle as though coated in ice.  In order to brew this potion successfully, you must be precise…”</p>
<p>Draco tuned out the lecture.  He was already familiar with the Metamophose Potion since his father brewed it annually to make the Abraxan’s look more festive for the Hols.  Draco sighed, his father hadn’t brewed the Potion last year and wouldn’t be brewing it this one either.</p>
<p>Hermione looked over at him and frowned, “It’s not that complicated.”</p>
<p>Draco tried to give her a smile but it was half-hearted at best.  Then, he started pretending to take notes to avoid her questioning him.  </p>
<p>Hermione began softly humming another Christmassy tune and Draco tried to focus on the lecture and not to grind his teeth.</p>
<p>By the time class was over, Draco had an assignment to write an essay on the Potion and be prepared to begin brewing the next class.  Granger must have hummed every Christmas song she knew and still she seemed content to continue on in her apparent mission to instill Christmas Cheer in everyone.</p>
<p>All Draco wanted to do was get to the Great Hall, grab some food, and head back to his room to complete his assignments before tomorrow when he would have to supervise a 1st or 2nd year through Hogsmeade but no, he was going to have to hear ‘The Elf on the Shelf’ and teach Muggleborns how to make Cerei and Sigillaria. </p>
<p>At dinner, Dumbledore stood before the podium to make yet another announcement.  Draco cringed inside wondering what new Christmas horror Dumbledore and Granger had dreamed up now.</p>
<p>“If you will all lift up your plates, you will see a sealed envelope, inside is your Secret Santa assignment as well as the 4 students you will be exchanging cerei and sigillaria with.  The 7th Year students will also have their Elf on the Shelf assignment and for those of you who’ve volunteered your Hogsmeade supervision charge or in some cases charges.  This will be sealed until you retire behind your bed curtains to prevent you from telling anyone who your Secret Santa assignment is with.  As an exception, the first and second years will be able to share their assignment with their 7th Year chaperone to help them obtain their Secret Santa gifts.  The Great Hall will be transformed every evening at 7 PM to serve as a crafting workshop for the Cerei and Sigillaria until every student has completed the task for their exchanges.  1st and 2nd years are to meet your 7th year supervisor or teacher in the Great Hall at 8 AM for your Hogsmeade morning.  The teachers and carriages will be leaving Hogsmeade at 12 PM so the 7th years have time to perform their own shopping.  7th years, you are to ensure all your charges are safely in the carriage and then you will be free to enjoy the afternoon.  The teachers will see that all return to Hogwarts safely.  Now, let’s all delight in this feast.” Dumbledore announced.</p>
<p>Draco felt the blood drain from his face, he’d never filled out his Secret Santa requests or rather, he’d meant to change them to something realistic.  He didn’t want anyone to know he didn’t want to visit his father in Azkaban or that his mother was unhappy, patting down his robes, he realized the parchment must have been magically trained to teleport to Dumbledore once filled out.</p>
<p>Patting his interior pocket, he confirmed his fear was true.  The parchment with his wishlist was missing.  Sighing again, he lifted his plate and slid the envelope into his interior pocket.  </p>
<p>Dinner went smoothly and the students settled as the feast was magically cleared away and Granger took a seat in the front of the room with a storybook in her hands.</p>
<p>“The Elf on the Shelf” she began.</p>
<p>Draco listened to the story and found he was oddly amused at the tale.  It became clear to him very early on that he should charm playful and fun mischief into the doll and not risk the doll harming or upsetting his first year.  </p>
<p>Teaching the Muggleborns how to make Cerei was actually fun as many of them were taking the assignment seriously and making colorful tapers.</p>
<p>The Sigillaria were a more difficult task as many of the Muggleborns found the idea of sacrifices to be distressing.  However, by 11 PM the last Muggleborn had successfully completed a tolerable Sigillaria and all knew how to make more for the Hols.</p>
<p>Collecting his Cerei and Sigillaria, Draco found an invisible wall had formed once again.  Too tired to argue, he turned to see who he would be kissing only to find himself completely alone in the Great Hall with Granger.</p>
<p>“Don’t punch me,” he whispered before pulling her against him and giving her a real kiss.  He fully expected her to shove him away a moment after his lips touched hers so he was surprised to find her relaxing and allowing him to really kiss her.  Softly massaging her lips with his own, he wondered how she would react if added some pressure.  Wanting to punish her for all the Christmas she’d subjected him to today, he tilted her head slightly and increased pressure letting his tongue come out to gently trace her lips.  Her lips partly slightly, in a possible invitation, before he came to his senses and slowly decreased the pressure so he could gracefully pull away.</p>
<p>“That had to be good for interhouse relations,” Hermione teased.</p>
<p>“Too bad no one saw to benefit from it,” Draco agreed giving her a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>“It may not be a bad thing, you only told me not to punch you.  If Ron or Harry were here, you might still have to duck.” Hermione laughed as she began singing, “I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus, Underneath the mistletoe last night, She didn't see me creep, Down the stairs to have a peep, She thought that I was tucked up, In my bedroom, fast asleep.”</p>
<p>“Why must you sing Christmas songs constantly?” Draco grumped his good mood at a great kiss suddenly ruined.</p>
<p>“The Hols make me nostalgic for my Muggle family.  Singing Muggle Christmas songs is a way of making me feel closer to them and it makes things more jolly for the younger years,” she answered, “Why do you mind my singing them so much?”</p>
<p>Draco looked at Hermione’s earnest face knowing she actually cared and wanted to know.  Debating with himself over whether or not he should reveal a weakness, he decided to be somewhat honest, “They make me think of my parents.”</p>
<p>He turned and walked away before Granger could ask him anymore questions.</p>
<p>By 11:30 PM Draco was washed, dressed in his pajama pants, and snuggling into his bed.  </p>
<p>“Let’s see what little wondering wizard I get to look after,” Draco murmured opening his envelope.</p>
<p>Secret Santa Assignment:<br/>Name: Hermione Granger<br/>House: Gryffindor<br/>Year: 7th<br/>Gift Ideas:<br/>1.	Show my parents a real Wizard’s Christmas.<br/>2.	A date for the Christmas Ball who won’t think it means more than someone to dance with for the night.<br/>3.	A gift from the heart, a genuine surprise.</p>
<p>Draco smiled, this would be easy.  He could easily grant all three.  Despite the disappointments of Christmas visiting his father in Azkaban, his mother still threw a society Christmas gathering with all the traditional wizarding customs.  Providing an invite to the Malfoy’s Christmas party would require no more effort than an owl home and since Santa was delivering the gifts, he wouldn’t even need their address to send the invite.  If Granger would be willing to condescend to go with him, he could escort her to the dance.  He didn’t have a date yet and knew that Hermione would never think they’d be dating.  Finally, he could think of many gifts he would be happy to give Granger since she wouldn’t know it had come from him.  </p>
<p>You will be supplying elf mischief for: Araminta Pritchard.</p>
<p>You will be supervising the following Hogsmeade: Araminta Pritchard 1st year &amp; Bryony Bulstrode 2nd year.</p>
<p>Draco quickly cataloged what he knew of Araminta:</p>
<p>She was Graham’s younger sister and a distant cousin of his.  Her mother was very particular and insisted the child be perfectly behaved and act like a proper Pureblood at all times.  </p>
<p>Draco held the elf toy and considered his options.  He wanted the exercise to be fun for the child but not make her uncomfortable.  Taking out a small note card, he wrote:</p>
<p>Hogsmeade List:</p>
<p>Secret Santa Gift<br/>Chocolate<br/>New Quills</p>
<p>Next he opened his trunk and pulled out a sugar quill.  Pulling his wand, he cast ‘Piertotum Locomotor’  on the Elf and handed him the note and Sugar Quill before instructing, “Take this to Araminta’s room.  Sit on her desk as though you are writing the list using the Sugar Quill.  When she catches you, give her the Sugar Quill to suck and follow her around all day pretending to try to hide when she looks at you.  When she goes to bed for the night return to me for your next instructions.”</p>
<p>Draco was pleased to see the Elf scamper off carrying the note and Sugar Quill.</p>
<p>Araminta would be easy to chaperone as she would be afraid to move without his permission in Hogsmeade.  Bryony on the other hand was Millicent’s younger sister.  Bryony had Millicent’s blatant disregard for his authority.  She would prove to be a handful tomorrow.</p>
<p>You will be exchanging Cerei with:</p>
<p>Ron Weasley – Gryffindor<br/>Susan Bones - Hufflepuff<br/>Padma Patil – Ravenclaw<br/>Theodore Nott – Slytherin</p>
<p>You will be exchanging Sigillaria with:</p>
<p>Lavendar Brown – Gryffindor<br/>Wayne Hopkins – Hufflepuff<br/>Sue Li – Ravenclaw<br/>Pansy Parkinson – Slytherin</p>
<p>At least the wizarding portion of the assignment would prove easier.  Feeling exhausted Draco drifted off to sleep dreading the next day.</p>
<p>The sounds of Granger singing awoke Draco the next morning.  Shaking his head he reminded himself that she wasn’t trying to irritate him and took several calming breaths before heading into the common room in search of a cup of tea.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to look after a firstie?” Hermione greeted.</p>
<p>“Not until I’ve had my tea,” Draco replied.</p>
<p>Hermione turned and blushed, “You should put on a robe or something.”</p>
<p>Draco looked down, he was wearing pajama pants so everything that needed to be covered was.</p>
<p>“I’ve got pants on,” he challenged.</p>
<p>“You should be wearing a shirt too,” Hermione corrected averting her gaze away from him.</p>
<p>“Please tell me you aren’t uncomfortable because I’m not wearing a shirt.  Surely you’ve seen other young men without shirts,” Draco chided.</p>
<p>“I have but it’s not natural to see you so casual,” Hermione corrected.</p>
<p>“I see, so I’m to always be fully dressed in robes and a tie?” Draco teased.</p>
<p>“That would be best,” Hermione agreed with a smile still averting her gaze.</p>
<p>“Too bad for you I prefer to be comfortable in my living space and since the room looks like Christmas vomited in here, I shall be going shirtless more often,” Draco decided.</p>
<p>“You’re impossible!” Hermione complained storming off.</p>
<p>“If it will make you feel better, you can go topless too!” Draco shouted after her retreating form.</p>
<p>Perhaps today would be a good day after all.  After retrieving a cup of tea from their tea service, he returned to his room to dress.  In order to set a good example, he pulled on his Synthesis, a pair of black pants with silver threads and a jade green silk shirt with silver snowflakes.  He finished the outfit with a thin silver tie, black dragon hide jacket and boots.</p>
<p>Arriving at the Great Hall, he collected his charges and ushered them along so as to beat the crowds.</p>
<p>Araminta was sucking on her sugar quill and chatting to Bryone alternately about how the elf was spying on her.  Bryone, a second year, was ignoring the firstie and looking around in wonder as though trying to learn the way to Hogsmeade for future mischief.</p>
<p>“Look, there he is again,” Araminta giggled pointing to the elf only half hidden behind a tree.</p>
<p>Draco smirked, “I don’t think I see anyone, it must be something only first years can see.”</p>
<p>Araminta squeeled with excitement, “It’s special just for us.”</p>
<p>“Who cares about a toy following them around?” Bryone huffed.</p>
<p>“So did you ladies get your Secret Santa assignments?” Draco prompted.</p>
<p>“Yes, and mine is really lame,” Bryone answered.</p>
<p>“I sure did and mine is brilliant,” Araminta added.</p>
<p>“Where do you want to go to find your gifts?” Draco continued.</p>
<p>“I need somewhere really special.  Headmaster Dumbledore gave each first year a whole Galleon so we could each get a good gift.”  Araminta enthused.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it has to go to your Secret Santa, you can’t spend it on yourself,” Bryone complained.</p>
<p>Draco was impressed that was a lot of money for Dumbledore to give out just so the younger years could have fun with his pet project.</p>
<p>“Are you able to tell me if you are buying for a boy or a girl?” Draco continued.  </p>
<p>“A boy!” Araminta squeeling bouncing a bit in excitement.</p>
<p>“A girl,” Bryone pouted.</p>
<p>“Do you know what you want to get?” Draco continued hoping to help them find their gifts so he could have next week to himself.</p>
<p>“I don’t care, she doesn’t deserve a gift and especially not one worth a full Galleon,” Bryone complained.</p>
<p>“He does, he deserves this and so much more!” Araminta enthused.</p>
<p>Draco smiled and reminded himself he was a first year once too.</p>
<p>He started the trip in Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop so Bryone could pick something out.</p>
<p>Walking through, he noticed a section of the store set marked, “Secret Santa”.</p>
<p>Directing his charges to this new section, he watched as Araminta shook her head at the girlie items on display.</p>
<p>Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, “I’ll take you to Spintwitches Sporting Needs once Bryone finds what she needs.”</p>
<p>“Look my elf,” Araminta pointed to the elf peering in the window and watching them.</p>
<p>“I don’t see him,” Draco pretended smiling at the pleasure the toy was bringing to the little girl.</p>
<p>“Everything here is too good for her,” Bryone pouted.</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Draco wondered how much trouble he would get into for interfering.  “Well, what did she put on her list?  What does she like?”</p>
<p>“I don’t care, her list is stupid.  Besides, we don’t have to get something on the list, it’s just ideas of what they’d like and how should I know what she’d like?  She’s mean.” Bryone sulked.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you consider what you would like, she may like the same thing?” Draco suggested.</p>
<p>“No, we’re nothing alike,” Bryone shook her head.</p>
<p>Draco bit his lip to prevent himself from cursing before responding, “Is there a different store you’d like to try?”</p>
<p>“Zonkos?” Bryone suggested.</p>
<p>Draco nodded, “Let’s go.”  He was pleased to see Bryone perk up once inside the store and directed to the Secret Santa section.</p>
<p>“Frog Spawn Soap!” Bryone shouted, “It’s perfect, Millie will love it!” </p>
<p>Draco looked around surprised to see he seemed to be the only one to hear Bryone’s outburst.  “Sh, you don’t want to give away that you’re the Secret Santa,” Draco reminded.</p>
<p>“What does it matter, the Headmaster made it so no one would hear when we mess up,” Bryone explained.</p>
<p>“But, I just heard you,” Draco corrected.</p>
<p>“That’s because you’re my escort, and you might need to help me pick something so you’re allowed to know who I’m buying for.  Weren’t you paying attention when the Headmaster went over the Hogsmeade rules?” Bryone chided.</p>
<p>Draco realized that he hadn’t given the Headmaster any thought since he’d been listening to Hermione humming a holiday tune and trying to determine which one it was.</p>
<p>“I guess I wasn’t giving his announcements my full attention,” Draco admitted.</p>
<p>“Can we go to the Quidditch shop now?” Araminta begged. </p>
<p>“As soon as Byrone pays for her purchase,” Draco agreed.</p>
<p>Taking Bryone to the counter she handed the gift package containing Frog Spawn soap, shampoo, conditioner, and skin lotion.  Bryone proudly handed over her Galeon and handed a slip to the shop keeper.  </p>
<p>The shopkeeper smiled at the second year handing her the bag, “I suspect the secret Santa will be delivering this gift very soon.”</p>
<p>Bryone beamed, “Let’s help Araminta get her gift!”</p>
<p>Draco guided the girls to Spintwitches and found the Secret Santa section.  Araminta chose a new broom maintenance kit and proudly took it to the shop keeper for Santa’s delivery.</p>
<p>While he was in the shop, Draco put in an order for a Quidditch kit in Vince’s size and the latest Transylvanian barb broom with some special charms for comfort that he knew Greg preferred to the standard broom charms.</p>
<p>Once the gifts were handled, Draco took the girls to Honeydukes and bought them each a bag full of candy before delivering them to the teachers and carriages for their journey back to Hogwarts.  He settled them inside the carriage relieved when Professor Snape dismissed him.  Scooping up the elf, he set the toy on Araminta’s carriage before heading to the Three Broomsticks for a much needed Hot Chocolate.</p>
<p>Several of his fellow Slytherins were already in the shop eating some lunch so he joined the Slytherin table.</p>
<p>“How’d it go?” Draco greeted.</p>
<p>“I have to do it again next week,” Blaise complained.  “I swear Pucey’s little brother does not have the ability to make a decision.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Daphne lamented, “Sierrina will never be able to choose a gift.”</p>
<p>Suddenly Draco’s charges didn’t seem so difficult after all.</p>
<p>“What are you up to?” Pansy asked.</p>
<p>“I’m going to do a little shopping of my own after lunch,” Draco decided.</p>
<p>“Can I come with?  I can help pick out something for your mum,” Pansy wheedled.</p>
<p>“Sorry Pans, but I’m going to try to get my Secret Santa gift so I’m going alone.”</p>
<p>Pansy nodded, “Then maybe you can get mine too.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Draco chuckled.  His friends would always be very concerned about getting enough presents.</p>
<p>After a refreshing lunch, Draco made his way to GladRags and requested access to the jewelry room.  Most students were unaware there was a small jewelry store located inside the clothing store.  Scanning the cases, he considered the options.  There was a nice emerald set in white gold, a ruby set in gold, and a morganite set in rose gold which he considered before choosing a platinum set with several sapphire stones for his mother.  She loved jewelry and sapphire was her birthstone.  Besides, his father was no longer able to purchase such treats and his mother deserved to be spoiled after being forced to visit Father in Azkaban.</p>
<p>Pansy’s gift would prove to be a more difficult choice.  He knew she loved jewelry but he had to be careful not to send the wrong message.  She no longer believed she was destined to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy but he didn’t want to do anything to give her false hope that his feelings had changed.  He steered clear of rings altogether and started looking at bracelets and necklaces.  Born in December, her birthstone was turquoise; however, she never cared for the stones and preferred the more modern tanzanite.  There was a green tanzanite tennis bracelet set in silver or a violet tanzanite necklace set in white gold.  Since pink and purple were Pansy’s favorite colors, Draco opted for the necklace.</p>
<p>Shrinking his bags with the gifts, he put them safely into his interior robe pocket and left the small jewelry store returning to the clothing shop.  Glad Rags was all wizarding clothing but hearing someone humming a Christmassy tune gave him an idea that would help him in more ways than one.</p>
<p>“Granger, just the lady I was looking for,” Draco greeted.</p>
<p>Hermione looked around her in confusion as though she would find someone else named Granger.</p>
<p>“Can I help you?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Actually, I would really appreciate it if you did,” Draco answered.</p>
<p>Hermione looked concerned but seemed to steel herself before asking, “What do you need?”</p>
<p>“My friend Blaise wants an authentic Muggle clubbing outfit and I have no idea where to get one or what to choose.  If you would slip over to London with me and help me pick one out, I would forget about your putting me on the spot to explain ancient wizarding customs and teach the Muggleborns how to craft Cerei and Sigillaria.” he offered.</p>
<p>“Alright, I guess I do owe you one for that,” she agreed, “but, I have to tell Ron and Harry that I’m going or they’ll worry.  I’m not a witch who spends hours in Glad Rags.”</p>
<p>“I must agree; I rarely see you in here.  What brings you in today?” Draco wondered.</p>
<p>“The Ball.  I need a new dress but I’m not finding anything I fancy so maybe I’ll have better luck in London,” Hermione decided before pulling out her wand and sending a Patronus message to Harry and Ron telling them she was going to pop over to London for a dress and would see them back at the castle.</p>
<p>Holding out his arm, Draco performed a side-along to the Wizarding shopping centre of London.</p>
<p>“Help me with the clubbing out fit and I will take you to my mother’s favorite formal wear shoppe,” Draco offered.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s go to Cyberdog,” Hermione sighed hailing a cab to take them to the Muggle side of London.</p>
<p>While the cab ride proved uneventful, entering the store was a shocking experience for the young wizard.  There were shelves of shirts which glowed under black lights and racks of clothes with light up features.  After his eyes adjusted and Hermione reassured him that this is what Muggles wore to clubs, he chose an Atomic L/S Body Circuit shirt and a pair of New Grid Pants in black and green.</p>
<p>Hermione was about to pull out her Muggle credit card when Draco pulled out a stack of British pounds and purchased the outfit flawlessly.</p>
<p>“How is it that you need my help for clubbing clothes but you are proficient in Muggle money?” Hermione whispered.</p>
<p>“If there’s one thing a Malfoy knows it’s money, besides money is universal and I  am well aware of the exchange rate at Gringotts,” Draco answered, “now, it’s time to dress up the Head Girl.  We’re off to Dynasty.”</p>
<p>“But that’s a Muggle shop and way out of my price range,” Hermione disagreed.</p>
<p>“Only the front half of the store is Muggle, besides not everything is overpriced, my mother regularly finds inexpensive dresses.” Draco argued.</p>
<p>Hermione saw that Draco was determined, “Alright, we can go in but if I don’t find what I’m looking for I will choose the next shop.”</p>
<p>Draco agreed and escorted Hermione inside Dynasty walking straight to the registers.  Draco whispered, “I’d like to visit Enchanted.”</p>
<p>“Right this way sir,” the cashier directed leading Draco and Hermione inside a door marked ‘Staff only.’</p>
<p>Once inside, they were directed to a secondary door marked ‘Enchanted.’</p>
<p>Once inside it was Hermione’s turn to look around in wonder.  The store was every bit as elegant as Muggle Dynasty but so much more.  Instead of mannequins dressed in elegance scattered throughout the store, mannequins were floating around and posing like models.  </p>
<p>Draco directed Hermione to the ball gowns.  There had to be thousands of ball gowns and each one unique.  </p>
<p>“How are the sizes placed?” Hermione whispered.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Draco puzzled.</p>
<p>“There’s only one of each dress, how do I know which section holds my size?” Hermione persisted.</p>
<p>“Each ball gown is an original.  They are magically enhanced to be your size when you try them on,” Draco shrugged.</p>
<p>“So if I were to spend,” Hermione looked at the tag and tried not to display her shock, “a ridiculous amount of galleons, I would have a one-of-a-kind dress that would magically alter to fit me no matter what size I am?”</p>
<p>“For one of the mid-priced gowns,” Draco agreed.</p>
<p>Trying not show just how out of her element she was, Hermione whispered, “Where are the least expensive dresses?”</p>
<p>Draco sighed, he’d been considering buying her a dress to thank her but he’d obviously misjudged her feelings.  She was clearly uncomfortable.  Debating with himself, he decided to find out what she really liked.</p>
<p>“Over there in the small room in the back, it’s what Muggles would call the clearance section,” Draco directed.  This was the only section of the store that did not have price tags on the dresses.  Only customers like his mother shopped in this specialized area but for some odd reason he wanted Granger to have a special dress.  It could be her Secret Santa gift, the one from the heart.</p>
<p>He took his usual seat in the waiting area of the exclusive room and helped himself to a glass of champagne off the courtesy tea cart.</p>
<p>“Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you!” a petite blonde witch greeted, “Are you looking for a new dress for your mother?  Would you like me to model?”</p>
<p>Hermione watched curious to see how he would respond.</p>
<p>“I’m here with a friend from school, please assist her to find something appropriate for the Hogwarts Saturnalia Ball.  Perhaps if I am very fortunate she will allow me to escort her since it would be very good for interhouse unity,” Draco answered nodding towards Hermione.</p>
<p>“Oh my dear, don’t you worry about a thing!  I know just the dress,” the salesgirl assured hurrying behind a curtain in the room.</p>
<p>Draco raised an eyebrow.  Usually the area behind the curtain was exclusively for the latest fashions and wedding dresses.</p>
<p>“Malfoy, what are you playing at?” Hermione hissed.</p>
<p>Draco smirked, “Dumbledore isn’t the only one who knows who your Secret Santa is.  I’ve offered to grant Christmas wish #2.  I present myself as a date to the Christmas dance, one who will only see it as someone to dance with and not anything more.”</p>
<p>Draco bowed at the end of his offer and looked up through his fringe with his grey eyes sparkling enough to rival Dumbledore’s.</p>
<p>“But, we’re not allowed to tell who our Secret Santa is,” Hermione responded tugging on a curl and looking a bit flustered.</p>
<p>“Maybe not; however, I’ve found that if you ask someone to help you grant a Secret Santa request, it is allowable and I haven’t told you who it is only that the person has requested my assistance with your gift,” Draco clarified.</p>
<p>“I see, I guess that means I can get help with mine,” Hermione answered with a smile.</p>
<p>“So will you be my date for the dance?” Draco prompted.</p>
<p>Hermione hesitated, if Harry and Ron knew it would blow their minds.  Yet, it would be good for interhouse relations and there’s no way Draco would think she was in love with him or wanted to continue a relationship.  Finally, she came to a conclusion, “Alright, I’ll go as long as we’re agreed it’s strickly for interhouse relations.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Draco agreed; however the rest of his comment was cut short as the salesgirl returned with the dress.</p>
<p>It was made of a sheer silver material and had glittering crystals covering it making a swirling pattern from the right shoulder wrapping around the right breast and continuing to wrap around the waist not stopping until it had wrapped around the legs to her ankles.  There was a silk liner in a flesh tone on the interior so that it would appear that silver gems were all that was worn.</p>
<p>“Try it on,” Draco croaked out.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded captured by the spell of the dress.  The salesgirl smiled as though confident of a healthy commission as she directed Hermione to the dressing room.</p>
<p>“How much is it?” Draco whispered to the salesgirl who returned to his side to await Hermione’s return.</p>
<p>The salesgirl whispered a price that was close to his intended charity donation for the year.  He could afford to buy it for her, but normally he would only spend that much on a gift for his mother or one day his wife.</p>
<p>When Hermione walked out of the dressing room, she looked like an angel fallen to earth.  Her hair flowed around the dress in a curly halo while the white sparkles surrounded her and gave her a heavenly appearance.  It wasn’t just the dress though, the look of utter bliss on Hermione’s face made the decision a simple one.</p>
<p>“How much is it?” Hermione asked the salesgirl admiring herself in the mirror.</p>
<p>“It’s a gift, so please don’t tell her the cost,” Draco interrupted.</p>
<p>“Malfoy, this doesn’t look like a clearance dress,” Hermione hissed.</p>
<p>“It’s a gift.  I thought you knew how to be gracious,” Draco teased enjoying Hermione’s discomfort.  “Now say, thank you.”</p>
<p>Hermione looked at Draco in a way she never had before, “You’ve changed.  Thank you.”</p>
<p>Draco smirked, “You’re welcome, now get changed so we can get back before Tweedle Scar and Twiddle Red come looking for you.”</p>
<p>“I take it back,” Hermione huffed heading back into the changing room.</p>
<p>Draco chuckled, winding her up would always be amusing.  They returned to Hogwarts and made it to the Great Hall minutes before the dinner hour ended.  </p>
<p>“Did you find something nice for the Secret Santa gift?” Pansy prompted as Draco slid between Greg and Vince and helped himself to a cup of tea.</p>
<p>“No, they didn’t have what I wanted,” Draco responded; “however, I was able to pick out your gift.”</p>
<p>“You did?  What did you get me?” Pansy began her interrogation.</p>
<p>“You’ll find out when Santa delivers it.” Draco answered using his index finger to tap the tip of Pansy’s nose affectionately.</p>
<p>“What about me?” Blaise demanded.</p>
<p>“Oh, I found something I think you’ll like,” Draco answered smirking.</p>
<p>“And me?” Greg and Vince were quick to ask.</p>
<p>“Yes, both of your gifts have been procured,” Draco agreed, “and before anyone asks, I just need to pick up gifts for Daphne, Theo and Mille yet.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you get ours?” Daphne pouted.</p>
<p>“Because, I already knew what I was getting for you and I don’t need to pick it up, I’m sending owls after dinner,” Draco answered.</p>
<p>Daphne looked relieved as she sat back and began whispering with Mille as though the exchange hadn’t happened.</p>
<p>Draco helped himself to two rolls, meat and some vegetables and made some hasty sandwiches, before the meal disappeared and dessert arrived.  Helping himself to a bit of the bread pudding, he noticed mistletoe floating innocently above Pansy’s head waiting for her to try to leave.  He wondered absently if she would be kissing Theo or Blaise before turning his attention to the Gryffindor table.</p>
<p>Hermione was sipping tea and having some treacle tart while Potter and Weasley were talking excitedly to her.  She caught him looking and turned her head slightly in askance.  He smiled and turned his attention back to his dessert wondering what she was thinking.</p>
<p>After dinner, Draco returned to his room where he drafted an order for a case of Ogden’s finest delivered to Theo once a month for a full year.  Next, he applied to his travel wizard to schedule a European tour for Daphne complete with a 2 day stay in France, Italy, Germany, Switzerland, Portugal, Ireland, and Spain.  </p>
<p>Millie’s gift would prove to be more difficult.  He wasn’t sure how to help her with weight loss.  He decided to request help from a higher power, his mother.  </p>
<p>Dearest Mother,</p>
<p>I eagerly anticipate the holidays when I may enjoy your company once more.  Before my arrival, I find myself in need of your assistance.</p>
<p>Headmaster Dumbledore has implemented a custom known as “Secret Santa.”  I’m sure you’ve heard of it before.  My assignment includes fulfillment of a wish for a Muggleborn family to experience a real Wizarding Christmas.  I was hoping you would be so kind as to extend an invitation to the family:</p>
<p>The Granger Family<br/>Corner of Heathgate and Meadway<br/>Hampstead Garden Suburb – Northwest London<br/>By St. Jude On-The-Hill Anglican Parish Church</p>
<p>Please send a carriage as they are Muggles and would not be able to find the estate.</p>
<p>Also, Millie has expressed a Christmas wish for weight loss.  I am at a loss what to provide.  I do not wish her to think I am implying she needs to lose weight as many young witches are sensitive to such matters; however, I want to help her since she seemed very disappointed that her Christmas wish may not be able to be granted.  Please send an appropriate gift with that theme.</p>
<p>As always, I appreciate your ability to solve all my problems.</p>
<p>Your son,</p>
<p>Draco</p>
<p>Draco took his three letters and headed towards the Owlery, it was getting quite late but he could hear the merriment drifting in from the Great Hall where students were crafting their Cerei and Sigillara.</p>
<p>He thought Dumbledore may not have been so daft when he created these assignments as he sent a school owl to Ogden’s and his travel wizard while his Eagle owl took home his missive for his mum.</p>
<p>The next two weeks flew by as Draco worked on perfecting Christmas spells and potions and helping other students to craft their Cerei and Sigillaria.</p>
<p>He was quite proud of the work he’d done.</p>
<p>He gave Weasley a Cerei in Red and Gold that melted to an Orange banner with the Chudney Cannons logo.  For Susan, a yellow and Black candle which melted into a perfume bottle with a honeysuckle scent he heard rumored to be her favorite.  For Padma, he’d crafted a blue and bronze candle which melted down into a set of Arithmancy books she would need to pursue her planned career.  And, for Theo, a green and silver candle which would melt down into a flask with the Ogden’s finest logo.</p>
<p>His Sigillaria were crafted to look like shadow images of the witches and wizards they were crafted for.  His spellwork caused them to eat and drink the offerings provided before they burst into flame safely contained in a magical shielding barrier.</p>
<p>The work was broken up by Santa’s sleigh bringing gifts to random students at each meal.</p>
<p>He smiled as he watched the sleigh stop before Granger who gave their Cupid a kiss on the cheek before accepting her gift.</p>
<p>Harry and Ron appeared as eager to watch her open it as he was.</p>
<p>Blushing at being the center of attention at the Gryffindor table, Hermione opened the gift and pulled out the white fur wrap with glittering crystals and the crystal shoes.  </p>
<p>“Who would send you fur?” Ron puzzled.</p>
<p>“It says on the card it’s faux,” Hermione smiled reading the card, “For Miss Hermione Granger, a faux wrap to wear with her dress at the Christmas Ball.  Tis a gift from my heart.  – Your secret Santa.”</p>
<p>Behind the gift card was a parchment tied with red and green ribbons.  Hermione opened it and blinked in shock.</p>
<p>The Granger Family is cordially invited to the annual Malfoy Saturnalia Ball.  <br/>The Malfoy Estate<br/>Wiltshire, England<br/>Saturday, December 26th  at 7:00 PM<br/>As the property is protected by charms and enchantments, a carriage will arrive to bring you at 6:30 PM, please be ready</p>
<p>“Who sent it?” Ron whispered.</p>
<p>“My Secret Santa,” Hermione answered smiling.  “Which reminds me, Harry were you able to pull any strings for my Secret Santa request?”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t easy, but yes, it looks like Santa will be delivering the news soon,” Harry answered nodding towards the sleigh leaving the Ravenclaw table and headed towards the Head Boy.</p>
<p>Draco was surprised to see Santa approach and hand him a wrapped gift.  Nothing on his list could be wrapped and it was unlikely anyone would find something within the theme of the gift.  </p>
<p>Accepting the gift, he leaned forward to give Cupid a kiss on her nose before the sleigh moved on towards the Hufflepuff table.</p>
<p>“What did you get?” Pansy demanded.</p>
<p>Draco ignored her and opened the box, inside was a note and a Special Edition copy of the Daily Prophet.  The card read, “Your Secret Santa needed a little help but I hope this brings back your mother’s smile and helps you have a merry Christmas.  – Tis a true gift from my heart and I hope a pleasant surprise.” – your Secret Santa.</p>
<p>Draco looked down at the front page:</p>
<p>“Special Bulletin: In a unanimous ruling by the Wizengamot, Lucius Malfoy has been moved to House Arrest until the New Year.  The decision was made after Harry Potter and Albus Brian Dumbledore petitioned to allow the family to have a nice Christmas together.  Spells will be placed on the prisoner to prevent his use of magic and Dementors will be monitoring the borders of the Malfoy estate to prevent his escape.  If this trial goes well the Wizengamot may allow more prisoners similar concessions over the Holiday season…see page 27 for more details.”</p>
<p>Draco could barely believe his eyes.  He would be able to see his father at home without the Dementors pulling away his happiness.  Suddenly, the Holidays were filled with cheer once more.</p>
<p>But who would have enough pull with Harry Potter of all people to convince him to disregard his ongoing feud and help him and his father?  The only two people he could think of were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and there was no way Weasley would do something this nice for him.</p>
<p>Looking over at Granger speculatively, he raised an eyebrow.  She smiled and gave an almost imperceptible nod.  Suddenly, he couldn’t wait for the Ball that evening.</p>
<p>Dressing in his black formal robes, he took special care with his hair and added a silver cloak pin before entering their common room.</p>
<p>Hermione had not yet completed her preparations so he pulled a small box from his pocket and set it on the coffee table before taking a seat on the sofa to wait.</p>
<p>The fire was warm and the earlier talent show had been very stressful.  He’d played his mother’s favorite Chopin arrangement and been surprised to find it applauded.  No one knew he played the piano so it had met the secret talent requirement.  He’d enjoyed listening to Granger sing Last Christmas.  Her constant singing and humming had mellowed him and now that he knew he would not need to set foot in Azkaban over the Hols, his mood had greatly improved towards all things Christmas.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes for a moment, he didn’t realize he’d drifted off until he felt someone gently touching his shoulder, “Wake up sleepy, you need to dance,” a delicate female voice whispered.</p>
<p>Opening his eyes, he saw an angel leaning over him and had to blink twice before remembering this vision was Hermione Granger.</p>
<p>“You look alluring,” Draco whispered unsure why he was having trouble speaking at a louder volume.</p>
<p>“And you clean up well,” Hermione returned.</p>
<p>“I got you one last Christmas gift,” Draco nodded to the small box on the table.</p>
<p>“You’ve done more than enough.  My parents are going to be so excited to see a real Wizard’s Ball.  Do you think they will be safe there with your father home for the Hols?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>“Father will be on his best behavior.  He won’t want to be sent back to Azkaban and if this Holiday season visit goes well, they might put him on permanent house arrest,” Draco reassured.</p>
<p>Hermione picked up the small box and unwrapped it to find a velvet box inside normally used to house jewelry.  Opening the jewelry box, she found a pair of crystal earring in silver to match her dress.</p>
<p>“They’re lovely,” Hermione managed.</p>
<p>“Not as lovely as you,” Draco offered, “however, I must admit in that dress, I’m not sure that I can keep my end of the bargin and still agree that it’s just someone to dance with.  I feel as though I’ve never truly seen you before.”</p>
<p>“That’s alright, I have one last Christmas present for you as well,” Hermione answered.</p>
<p>Draco looked around but didn’t see anything in her hands or wrapped presents in the room.</p>
<p>Leaning forward, Hermione delivered her gift, a kiss.</p>
<p>Credits:</p>
<p>ningloreth for the prompt, "It's still three weeks to Christmas but already Hermione's annoying Draco with her ugly sweaters, her dazzling fairy lights, and the stupid songs she keeps humming under her breath. (Or vice versa)."</p>
<p>Lyrics to “Last Christmas” by Wham<br/>Lyrics to “All I Want for Christmas is You” by Mariah Carey<br/>Lyrics to “The Chimney Song” by Bob Rivers<br/>Santa’s Reindeer descriptions, https://www.igluski.com/lapland-holidays/what-are-the-names-of-santas-reindeer<br/>Piertotum Locomotor is the incantation of a transfiguration charm used to bring artefacts to life.<br/>Ingenium – Latin for character<br/>Lyrics to “Sleigh Ride” by the Ronettes<br/>Lyrics to “I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus” by the Jackson 5</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>